


Borrowed Time

by Stydia_X_Romanogers



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America and Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, More tags to be added, Mourning Nat and Tony, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort of after endgame, Strong Language, Thanos is dead, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_X_Romanogers/pseuds/Stydia_X_Romanogers
Summary: Steve Rogers wouldn’t know when he got to Peggy Carter, that his feelings would have changed. He expected his heart to speed up, butterflies erupting in his stomach, he imagined that he would feel at home, just like he used to.But he’s not the same person that fell in love with Peggy, and he’s not the same person that Peggy fell in love with. And it hurts.So, he leaves. He goes to get his best friend. Steve goes to find Natasha Romanoff. But nothing can ever go as he plans, can it?





	1. Prologue.

"Going Quantum. Three. Two. One" Banner presses the button and he's off. Steve can barely feel his legs as he's thrown through the quantum realm, following the directions that his helmet provides for him. 

Time stone is first, so he's landed in New York. Or rather, thrown on top of some building surrounding with plant pots and a door that's sitting off to his right. Jumping straight up to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that suddenly waves over his body, Steve rushes off towards the door. 

"I think you're looking for me, young man" a woman's voice stops him in his tracks, spinning round he's standing before a petite woman. She remembers Bruce talking about some magical body trick she performed on him, so Steve chooses to speak wisely. 

"Yes, I am. I'm here to return a stone, I'm guessing you're here to collect it?" He motions to the case that he's currently holding onto, the woman's eyes narrow as she slowly takes a couple of steps towards him. 

Shouldn't she be practically running towards him to get the stone back? The woman stops a few feet before him, her hands lifting to hover over his chest. 

"You're experiencing tremendous grief, boy. Do you know what this time stone does? Anyone would be grasping at a chance to undo the pain you're feeling" his heart sinks at her words. Of course he's experiencing grief, he's just lost his best friend and someone who he looked up too. A brother. 

Steve would stop her. But he's scared that if he even opens his mouth, he'll just break. 

"Oh, you're Captain America. Do you know what you could do with these? You could live the life you've wanted, you could get you're friends back. You could fulfil you're dream" the woman's hands fall back down to her sides, limp. Her eyes look up to the sky that's now settled with pastel oranges and yellows, the evening air brushes at their skin. 

His heart is in his mouth. She's right, he could use this time machine thing to his own advantage. He could get Natasha and Tony back. He could go to Peggy, he could go back to how his life should have been before he died. 

"You don't need the time stone to get her back" 

"I know. Peggy is in the nineteen forties, all I have to do is put it into this wrist band and I'm there" Steve's eyes hang onto the band that was left over, the one Tony made. He swallows hard, pushing his emotions aside. 

"I didn't mean her. I don't know if you're friend told you. But the soul stone is a soul for a soul. You'll get her back if you return that" the heat radiating off the case and into Steve's hand is unbearable. It's not even from the stones, it's from the fact that his future depends on these. 

He's not got much reason to go back home. He's lost the two most important people in his life. Of course, he has James and Bucky. And he wanted to make sure Pepper and Morgan are doing okay, he knows they are. But he doesn't have much planned after that. 

He recalls a conversation with Natasha that they once had, how he's never going to meet anyone who he can really connect with. No one with shared life experience. The memory claws at his throat in an unpleasant way. 

But he knows, he knows that Peggy is the one for him. She's the one who has always been there for him, even still, when he came out of the ice. She waited. When everyone else left him behind, forgot about him, she waited. 

"Think wisely, Steven. All may not be as it seems now" the woman standing before him decides to take a final step closer, reaching her hand out in waiting for the little green stone that holds much more power than anything else on the planet. 

And he gives it back to her, with no pretence. He could get Tony, he could fix things. But it could cause something to change, and he can't break his little girls heart for a second time. Tony would kill him. 

Plus, it wouldn't be the same Tony. And thats not something anyone around him back home would appreciate. 

So he closes the case back, securely. Taking his steps back to stand in the middle of the roof that seems so much bigger now, from when he landed just minutes ago. 

"Thank you. Good day" Steve doesn't get chance to hear her goodbye, if she even says one. Because he's back flying through the electric blue quantum realm. 

His mind set on something certain now.


	2. Sand.

Returning the rest of the stones has been easy enough, of course being in space is weird for Steve. He’s way more comfortable on earth, with his feet planted firmly on the ground that he’s grown so accustomed too. But as soon as he steps foot on Vormir, he feels like he is floating. For a completely different reason. 

It’s a breathtaking planet. Full of deep purples and pinks that are emitting from the light above. The mountain is the first thing Steve sees, goosebumps rising on his arms within seconds. He remembers Clint explaining what it was like here, but it doesn’t make it any easier for Steve. 

What if she doesn’t come back? Theres no guaranteed bargain that this will work, he’s been given false hope.  
He hasn’t felt anything like the pain he felt when Clint returned alone, he felt like the breath had been knocked straight out of him. 

Natasha Romanoff was no longer a part of the world he was living in. And Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to live in a world without her anymore. 

As soon as he feels his eyes beginning to water he walks, mustering up all the energy he has to get up the steep, snow covered mountain. His hammer hangs heavy in his left hand, the sharp breeze nipping at his rosy cheeks. 

Not even ten minutes later, Steve’s out of breath body arrives at the top of the mountain, clutching the case with the last stone left inside, in his other hand. His eyes immediately catch sight of the floating male before him, the light wind now a slight comfort to him. 

It’s a beautiful sight, from over the cliffs edge. She must have jumped from there, it has to be the place. 

Stop. 

Steve bites his tongue, ignoring his thoughts and taking a couple small steps forward inching closer towards the floating figure that seems to be humming to himself. 

“Ahh. Here to return something, Mr Rogers?” The voice is unpleasantly familiar to Steve’s ears, and so is the chill that runs down his spine when the figure turns around to reveal his face. 

His eyes flutter closed, as a whole box of memories that Steve had managed to keep away, now return just like a flood bursting through a breaking dam. 

Red Skull. 

“Why the hell are you here? Did you kill her? Did you?” His voice raises, a disturbing snarl takes over the Captains features just as he swings the hammer over to the familiar creature that’s hovering alone, under a dark cloud. 

Before it even gets within a couple feet of Red Skull, the hammer stops and it slowly makes its way back to Steve’s hand. He’s shaking violently now, and it’s not because of the snow or the chilling breeze that has picked up since he arrived. 

“No, Rogers. Natasha knew what she had to do. It was the only way. Although, I will gladly take back the stone in return for her to be brought back. That is why you’re here, is it not?” 

“It is. Just give her back to me” Steve throws the case over to the floating figure, it bursts open revealing the glowing stone that holds so much promise in this moment. In a second, the stone is floating mid-air, before soaring up above them. 

“You can’t take her back, Steven. Otherwise you’re world as you know it will come crashing down again. She stays in or before the now. No going back” 

That’s the last thing he hears, because in a flash, all Steve can see is red. Along with a harsh gust of wind that makes him stumble back a few feet by the force. He’s scared to open his eyes, what the hell has just happened? 

Opening his eyes is an effort, mostly because he’s afraid of what he will see before him once he does open them. His heart is banging violently against his chest, he can hear his own heart beat in the silence that is surrounding his mind. It’s drowning him. 

“Steve?” 

He straightens himself up immediately. And now, it’s as if he never wants to close his eyes again. His heart slows down, dropping the hammer to the floor next to his feet. His body feels empty but on fire at the same time. It has worked. 

“Nat?” Steve’s voice breaks, as do the tears that he has been trying so hard not to let fall for the last couple of days. They slide slowly down his cheeks, the salty taste doesn’t phase him one bit, he’s used to it now. 

“It’s me. I’m here, I promise it’s me” she standing a few meters away from him, he wants her in his arms but he can’t bring himself to move. Neither can she. 

Red Skull has disappeared now, Steve notices. And he’s thankful for it, he doesn’t think he could have kept his cool any longer if he stayed around. 

“Oh my god. Natasha” His walls fall down. And he snaps. Before either of them know it he’s practically running over to her petite frame, wrapping his arms around her without any hesitation. Her body pressed against his, in an embrace, is something he thought he would never feel again. 

“Are you okay? Do you feel okay?” Minutes after, once he’s pulled away from her, he checks Natasha over for any injuries that may have been left over. But she’s fine. She looks just like she did when she left him. 

“I guess it was more than a minute, wasn’t it?” She croaks, her eyes flickering up to his own. She smiles a little, her lips quirking upwards, something that she’s always done. Something he’s missed. 

“Yeah. I uh- look let’s go somewhere to talk. Okay?” He has no idea how to tell her who they’ve lost, how they won and what it cost. It’s a miracle that he’s been able to get her back, but he can’t bring her home with him. Or where he’s planning to go. 

“Yeah. I’d like that, I don’t think I can stand being here much longer” he sees her shiver for a second, before she takes his hand in her own and before either of them can take another breath, the hammer is flying back into his hand and they’re both falling through the quantum realm once again. 

 

—

 

“Well we most definitely stick out like sore thumbs here. You couldn’t have thought of any other place, Steve?” Natasha’s hair is now free from its braid, the breeze picking up the waves in its wake as they walk towards the back of the beach. 

It’s obviously some time in the sixties, women are wearing high waisted, polka-dot bikinis whilst men are lounging around with cigars hanging out of their moustache covered mouths. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be okay here, sit with me?” Placing the hammer down, Steve rolls up the arms of his suit deciding to lean back against some rock at the edge of the beach. She follows suit, sweat already forming against her body like second skin due to the blistering heat that’s surrounding them both. 

“So, when we all arrived back. Clint told us, what happened. At that point we didn’t know that we could get you back. So no one knew what to do next. But we got everyone back, Bruce did it” he watches as a wide smile full of teeth appears on her face, the first genuine smile he’s seen in the last six years. Nat’s eyes are brimming red, full of relieved tears that threaten to spill. 

His hand reaches for hers.  
“But, we were attacked. Thanos from 2014 had managed to find out somehow, so he decided to come to us again. Searching for the stones. We fort, we did so well. Carol helped, she came back. Everyone came back but in the end we needed to do something to stop them” Steve watches as the smile starts to flicker, fading off her face as she realises that something has happened. She feels that something with him is off. 

“Thanos was about to snap, Tony grabbed the stones and did the snap instead. He’s gone, Nat. He saved us all but we lost him. And I don’t know if it was worth it. I- I mean of course it was worth it, getting everyone back and everything. Bu-but we don’t have him anymore. Morgan lost her father, Peter lost his father figure. Pepper lost her husband and we’ve lost a friend. We lost Tony and the world lost Iron man” 

In that moment. With Steve telling her this, Natasha feels bitter. Almost like all of this was for nothing. She understands Steve completely because was it worth it? Tony has already said from day one, that this wasn’t going to turn out well. That he couldn’t lose his family he had made, he just couldn’t. 

And they pushed him into it. Natasha can’t help but feel the smallest bit responsible for Tony Stark’s death. And maybe, just maybe. That’s what makes the tears finally fall. 

She lets go of Steve’s hand, letting her face fall into the palms of her hands so that he doesn’t have to see her cry. She can’t let him see her cry. Natasha Romanoff is not a weak person, despite the fact that she’s died and come back to life, she can’t go back to her home and that someone who she classed as family has died, she thinks she’s held herself together pretty well. Until now. 

A sob accidentally breaks from her chapped lips, her stomach heaving with them as her feet dig into the sizzling sand that’s sitting so innocently beneath her body. 

She digs her fingernails into the skin on her forehead, trying to make the pain subside, to make it more bearable. But nothing works. 

She’s lost people before. Many people. She cried when she thought Fury died, that one hit her quite hard. When Barton was compromised, and she thought she was going to lose him, she felt sick every day. When the people she loved turned to dust, she felt hollow and empty. But she knew that she had her family still with her. She had Thor, Banner, Barton and Steve. Rhodey and Rocket were always by her side. She knew that she could count on Tony Stark whenever she needed him. 

Now she’s never going to see him again. And she can’t manage to get her mind around that. 

“Nat. Come here” his hand falls onto her back, and she lets him pull her into his side. He’s warm and he smells like home. And it helps, he’s helping her. 

“Was he alone? Was he okay?” She mumbles, ones she’s managed to catch her breath. None of them bother moving from the position they’re in. With his arm securely wrapped around her. 

“He had us there. Rhodey, Pepper and Peter were there first. He had them, none of us had the heart to interrupt their goodbyes. But he knew, he saved everyone. He won” Steve can feel the tight ball that is sitting at the back of his throat as he speaks, recalling the memory that will haunt him forever. 

Feeling her nod, he watches Nat turn her head to face him. She looks wrecked, tired and so exhausted. But he can’t blame her, she’s been through just as much as he has. 

“What are you going to do now, Steve?” The woman beside him sits herself up straight, ignoring how her black bodysuit is sticking to her skin uncomfortably. Her heart feels like it’s not even there anymore, but she knows she has to carry on. With or without him. 

“I don’t want to leave you, Nat”

“But you’re going to anyway. It’s okay, Steve it’s okay. I promise. You love her, you’ve been waiting for her, and you deserve to be with her. So go, drop me off on the way though will you?” She chuckles, grabbing his hand once again, that was resting near her knee. He leans into her, a deep look of guilt written on his face as he looks down at his best friend. 

“I just got you back, come with me” he doesn’t want to sound like he’s begging, the wrist band now feels all too heavy where it’s clinging to his wrist. Natasha stands up, letting her hair blow with the ocean breeze, Steve chooses to save this memory of her. She truly looks alive. 

“No, you need to get to her. You love her, now. You’re going to drop me off back in nineteen eighty seven, so I can sort out my identity, cause I don’t want to be caught for fraud. And you’re going to get you’re girl” Romanoff holds her hands out for him, waiting as he pulls himself up from off the sand. A couple of children run past the two of them, laughing and giggling whilst holding a slimy piece of seaweed. 

“You know that you’re not going to age until you reach 2014 right Nat? This whole thing is messed up. Thanos messed our lives up” he stares down at the sand once again, his body feeling more than weak in this moment. But the second her hands fall onto his shoulders, he feels her energy. Her light. 

“Steve, we’ve prevented it. We’ve done it. You want to be with Peggy don’t you?” His heart picks up speed at the mention of her name, he’s not able to contain the smile that forms. He’s been missing and aching for Peggy for the last few years. Nat is right, he wants her. 

“Yeah”

“Then come on. Pick up you’re hammer, which I knew was coming by the way, Thor is just a stubborn son of a bitch, and let’s go” Natasha Romanoff smirks, her signature smirk that Steve has grown so accustomed to. She holds his hand, all whilst he enters the year she needs. And then they’re off. 

 

 

“You going to be okay?” They’re standing in the middle of central park, it’s got to be the summer because eighties music is faintly playing. Steve remembers Rhodey and Rocket introducing him to the most famous songs of the eighties one night a couple of years ago. And people are walking round in rather bright, and even some revealing clothes. 

“Oh, trust me. I’ll be great. I mean I would say give me a call but you won’t have a phone will you?” The girl standing in front of him let’s her eyes linger on his own, and it saddens him. But he doesn’t dwell, she’s alive. And that is all he’s wanted. 

“Well, no. Not really. But you be happy okay? I love you Nat” he chuckles, before pulling her into his body. He doesn’t know how he’s going to feel, the fact he’s leaving his best friend behind. But she understands, and he has to do it. 

“Same goes for you, Mr Rogers. I love you too. Gosh man up, you’re like a brother who is a pain in my ass” she laughs watching his eyes brimming, but she doesn’t tease anymore because she wants him to go. Her eyes are burning too. 

He leaves. And all he leaves behind is a ghost of a smile for her, and a few leaves flying with the wind. 

Natasha wipes under her eyes, as she forces them look around, surveying her surroundings. The redhead smiles, walking and not turning back to see where her best friend was just standing less than a minute ago. 

She knows where to go, well, more so who to go too. And it’s not too far. She hopes. 

—

 

He lands on a street. It’s rather empty and the sun is only just setting, but once he turns around to the sound of a woman humming a very familiar song. His breath catches. 

There she is, on her front porch reading. She’s in a baby blue sundress, her curls are right and her lips are red. She is just how he remembers her. She’s actually here. 

He has to force himself to move forward, to open her gate and walk through her garden. Steve hopes she doesn’t scream, and get the police over to her house because she somehow doesn’t remember him. His stomach churns and the thought. 

Their eyes meet, and it’s like it was the first time he realised he loved her. And when he realised she loved him back. 

“Peggy?” She jumps at the sound of his voice. And then it’s silent for a couple of minutes, as she takes in his body standing in her garden. Captain America is alive and he’s in her garden. 

“Steve. Oh my goodness. You’re- you’re alive” abandoning her book he watches it tumble out of her hands and onto the wooden floor, she rises. He carries on making his way over to her, treading lightly. 

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m alive. I- I’ve come back for you” he suddenly can’t breathe because her body is flying into his own, his arms catch her as she wraps her own arms around his shoulders, burying her nose into his neck. 

“I’ve missed you. I know it’s only been a few months but Steve i really didn’t know what to do” his hands tangle themselves in her auburn hair, the curls feeling so familiar to his hands. This is what he’s wanted. 

“I’m here now. Don’t worry I’m here now” 

 

They end the evening in her living room, their songs are on repeat on her record player and his hands don’t leave her hair. As they sway side by side, giving eachother small, meaning full kisses that they both have been longing for. Steve can’t help but feel as if something may be missing. 

But he pushes it aside. Because he thinks that he’s home now.


	3. Fury.

The music is currently making her body move in a way it hasn't for a long time, the thumping bass of the song is making her head feel light, or was that the drink? 

She didn't know. But Natasha definitely knew that this life is turning out to be so much better than her old one. This time six months ago, she was dead. Her body stops it's movement at the memory, and the ache. The ache of missing him, his smile. His warmth. 

But Steve Rogers left her. So she throws another shot down her throat, making her way through the crowds to the door at the back. Nats vision is steady, she stumbles a little and she thinks that maybe that last shot was the cherry on top. 

When she arrives at the black door, covered with graffiti, it's being guarded by some scrawny young lad, who's probably being paid a shit amount of money to be this clubs security guard. 

Although, she supposes kids would do anything to get themselves and their friends into clubs.   
"Move it kid" 

"Uh miss- you're not allowed access back there" his shoulders sag and she takes his as her chance to scoff and shove him aside into a half naked girl, she faintly hears a drink being spilt. But that doesn't matter. She's though that door in a second leaving the kid behind. 

"Honestly Fury, you're going to need to get better guys in. I didn't even have to raise my fist" 

"If I had a big, strong, high-maintenance guy standing at that door, it would draw attention. So take a seat Nat, we've got to talk business" Nick Fury is leaning back in a chair, his feet perched up on a desk covered with one laptop and a half eaten noodle pot. 

Two months ago, Natasha had finally found this man, and trust her, she had a rather hard time tying to even get through to this guy. Some things never change.

But she needed a cover, and she needed a place to stay. As well as a job, she couldn't live through these next few years of her life doing absolutely nothing. And who wouldn't kill to spend some time in the late eighties? It was a time to be alive, so she's heard. 

But as she stares at the man in front of her, with both eyes still functioning rather well, no stress lines or scars on his face, something within Natasha plummets. She misses home. 

"You ready to finally tell me what the hell happened?" He leans back, grabbing a bruised apple from off his messy desk, full and brimming with paperwork, tossing it above him just to catch again seconds later. It sends the red haired woman into a trance for a moment. 

"I can't tell you. Otherwise it- look, fury. I know what Shield is, you know what I know. But if I tell you, it will mess time up, and it will kill half of this universe. So trust me, you don't want to know" biting her tongue is enough to stop her from blabbering everything out to him, because normally she would, wouldn't she? He was her boss, her friend. One of the people who saved her. 

But he doesn't know that. 

"I don't trust anyone, Romanoff. But I can say, that I trust you're reasons. Where is Rogers?" The apple is still flying in and out of his hands, the question causes Natasha to scowl almost immediately. Crossing her legs, that are sticky with alcohol and god knows what from the crowd in the other room, she sits back. 

"Probably having an amazing time with Peggy Carter, enjoying a lovely home cooked dinner before they head to bed and make ever so sweet love. Seriously fury? How am I supposed to know. Last he told me, he was going back to nineteen forty" Nick chuckles at her words, placing the apple down gently before standing to retrieve something from the metal cabinet across the damp room. 

He couldn't have picked a better place to settle? She supposes that is convenient, if he needs to let up and go he doesn't have to grab a whole bunch of shit and run. As it is only a desk with a small metal cabinet that he is currently rummaging through. 

She takes a moment to evaluate the ends of her hair, they're growing rather quick. It's now rid of any silver colour that may have been left from all that time ago, it's all gushing red now. Just how she used to be, before this whole mess. 

She likes it. It's fresh, in a way. And it reminds her of Stark, and his thing for calling her 'little red'. Nat clears her throat, pushing back any white hot tears that were sitting in the corners of her eyes. Get you're shit together, Romanoff. 

"Here. There's someone renting a room, thought maybe you would appreciate it. We supposed you would feel, more at home there. Take a look" a small file is dropped into her lap, the paper suddenly threatening to spill out, but she catches them in time. 

The house is close, it's a two bedroom place, it looks nice. 

Wanda Maximoff. 

What?

"How is she alive like- right now? She was just a girl, when I knew her" her hands suddenly start to lightly tremble, the paper seeming like a weight, too heavy for her to hold. Suddenly the tears that she forced away all those seconds ago, are to big to catch now. 

"There was a reason, that her and her brother survived Struckers experiments. Their parents were, well we like to put it in a nicer way. Science freaks. They were trying to enhance themselves, to protect their children. They knew what was coming, they decided to pro-long their children’s lives. So they could wait for Strucker. Technically, Wanda is older than you" Nick reaches for the apple once more, tossing it into the air that has just turned way to cold for Natasha's liking, placing his feet on top of the old wooden desk once more. 

"Right. This is news to me. But yeah okay, I'll take it. What is you're end of the bargain Nicolas?" She raises her one brow, leaning to rest on her elbows waiting for a command of her boss. She wants to be busy, she needs to take her mind off things. Off her fucking mess of a life. 

"We need you to help us find Captain America" 

"Easy. He's either in ice or in Peggy" she shrugs, eyes flickering down to the file she's left abandoned on the table, taking note of how it's rather close to Shields base. 

She doesn't have many belongings on her. Although, perks of being the infamous Black Widow is that she's learnt how to steal a few things along her way of fighting throughout her years. So, the duffle bag that is currently sitting in the run down car outside the building, is everything she owns. 

She thinks that she lost her hope along the way. Not to mention her happiness. But that's what she expected anyway. 

"Wrong. We've had sightings of someone matching the appearance of Steve. He's going across the country killing people, Nat. And we have no idea why" a photo is slid over to her stunned state. It's him. It's definitely him. 

Dressed in a all black and red Captain America suit. No shield. Just guns. A whole freaking lot of them. 

What scares her the most, is that he's still clean shaven. He's still blonde, still looking like her best friend. But the way his eyes hold no light, just darkness, it sends unwanted shivers down her spine. She feels sick.

Nat is reluctant to agree, she doesn't know if trying to find him would be the best idea. He's been though things that no one in this word, right now, could even imagine. But then Fury, somehow detecting her hesitance, slides over a photo. A group of dead bodies. Stuffed into a small car on the edge of a road. 

Wincing, trying to erase the memory of the darkened dried blood that is plastered onto the bodies, she stands up. Leaving the chair scraping against the floor, which also then sends a screeching noise throughout the room. 

"Why. Why is he doing this? You need to tell me Fury, because the Steve I knew wouldn't even imagine doing anything close to this fucking shit that you're showing me!" Scrunching her hair into her fists, the spy is finding it overly hard to deal with all the emotions that are flooding through her mind. 

Being at a crossroad, Natasha watches the way Nick doesn't even move an inch from where he is sitting. Although, she can see the small glint of anxiety in his eyes, because who would have thought the worlds beloved Captain America would turn into a murderer. With no motive. 

Remembering Steve has always been a blessing for Nat, full of comforting and loving memories of their missions and time together through their friendship. The past eleven years that she has spent with him, he's always been one to fight for humanity, for the lives of people. So yeah, she's scared. Fucking terrified if you really asked her. 

Not of what he's doing, really. But more so that if she doesn't help stop him, the more time he spends falling further way from himself, she might never get him back even if she tried. 

"Fine. Keep me updated, you know where to find me" not looking back, the woman walks right out of Fury's office with the slam of a door. She's not happy about what's going on, she's dreading whatever is to come. 

Because the warm feeling that she's had before when thinking of going to find or meet Steve? It's gone. Not even a flicker of hope lingers inside of her right now. 

But Natasha doesn't get far before she remembers that Nick has her keys and the location to her apartment. So with a huff, she turns back and bursts into the room once again. Unsurprisingly, Nick hasn't moved at all. Well, apart from the amused smirk that is playing at his lips. 

"Forgot you're keys?"

"Yep" 

"Here you go, Romanoff" he throws them across the room to her, of course she catches effortlessly, before grabbing the file of the location off the table. Sending Fury a mocking salute with her two fingers, turning around once more. 

"Good night, Sir. See you tomorrow bright 'n early" 

Faintly hearing him chuckle, Nat pushes through the crowds of drunk, delirious people, making a bee-line to the bar for her things. She smiles at the club owner, a woman who she has become rather close with recently, Lila. She's pregnant, which is why she has hired Nat to help out on the few days she feel as if she can't do. 

"Hey Li, I'm heading off. I've got another place to stay tonight. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Nat grabs her smaller bag with her purse, guns and knives inside. Just back up, of course. The woman smiles over the thumping music turning back to face her boyfriend, John, who is serving a few young girls. 

"We've got it covered. Besides, this little one is giving me a break tonight. Go on girl, have a good night" Lila ushers her out from behind her bar, before kissing her cheek and lightly slapping Natasha's ass, with a playful smirk. 

"You too darling!" She shouts back, jogging out of the clubs back entrance, heading straight for her car that is parked against the wall. Climbing inside, Natasha turns on the car light, trying to figure out the direction of the apartment. 

She feels sick, still. Not knowing if it's the surprise that Wanda is alive or what the hell Steve is getting up too. But still, she feels very much lightheaded right in this moment. 

 

It's a nice apartment complex, there's only three of them in the whole building, Wandas being on the second floor. It's a small, cosy looking place, once she steps inside with the keys jangling in her hand. 

"Hello? It's Natasha Romanoff. Nick Fury has offered me the spare room here?” Being careful with what she’s saying, she closes the front door behind her, walking through to the main living area. It’s nice, decorated with all white and baby pink ornaments, it’s so not Wanda. 

But Natasha lingers against the wall, waiting for someone to come out from somewhere. 

“Nat. One second!” The familiar voice of the Maximoff girl echoes throughout the apartment over the low radio, so Natasha stays put, placing her bag on the carpeted floor. Seconds later, Wanda is waddling out of a doorway that leads off from the main room, with paint on her toenails. 

Her brown hair has been pulled up into a rather messy bun, her make up is very...bold, Natasha would put it lightly. She has black eyeliner around her entire eyes, with dark purple lipstick. She guesses someone is off out for the night. It’s nearly midnight. 

“Hi! I’m Wanda, you’re new roomie. God, it’s so nice to have a girl here. At college I’m just surrounded by boys- oh, speaking of. Bucky should be here soon. But I’ll give you a tour of the house first! Follow me, chick” as the girl carries on waddling, Nat stifles her laughter by picking up her back and following Wanda around the apartment. 

It’s small, but she loves it. It’s cosy and really homey. The bedrooms are rather far apart, Wandas is off from the main lounge area, where as Nats is down a small corridor with the bath room that leads off from the kitchen. But she supposes it’s nice, enough space for them to roam around. 

“So are you sure you know where everything is? I’ll be back by early morning of course. But if you have work just leave a note on the refrigerator so I know and don’t panic. Okay? Good, night girl and I will see you later!” Wanda doesn’t hesitate to jump forward to pull Natasha into a tight, warm embrace. For the first moment it shocks her, but then she realises that this was her little sister for years. 

Wanda was her family and she has missed her. So Natasha returns the hug, arms wrapping tightly around her. 

“Okay, have a great night. I’ll get settled in my room” before she even finishes her sentence the girl is racing out the room to pull on her outfit before the guy she is seeing gets here. Chuckling to herself, Nat just spins around to take in the room. 

It’s decently sized, it’s actually quite a big box room. The walls are white with one lightly painted pink, there’s a flush carpet and the double bed is practically calling her name. 

She figures that she can hang her clothes and place her things away tomorrow, but for now, Nat doesn’t even hesitate to pull her clothes off her body. The bed is soft and actually quite warm, the light was already off so once she’s switched the lamp off, darkness surrounds her tired body. 

For someone who’s had a rather life changing, and mentally exhausting couple of hours, Natasha is surprised that she falls to sleep within the hour. Trying to avoid the images of Steve and what he has done. Pushing the fact that Wanda said Bucky’s name out of her mind, and everything else. 

She clutched a pillow holding it close, pretending that she’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is where the plot of the story starts to pick up!! Don’t worry there will be a Romanogers scene in the next chapter, I can’t wait for you guys to see it! Thank you so much for all the reads and Kudos! Love El x


	4. Field.

Staring at it, she doesn't know if she likes it or not. The black suit is different, it looks more easy to get damaged in her opinion. But it's all she has right now, her other one is long gone. She chucked that out a while ago, not wanting to keep any memories of her past around with her. It would tear her apart. 

Shrugging, Natasha smooths her hands over the suit, smiling to herself in the mirror. She’s also glad that she’s got her hair cut, just past her shoulders. Hoping it won’t get caught in the zipper of her suit, like it did before. 

“Romanoff, you ready?” Fury’s voice booms through the jets walls, she unlocks the bathroom door and steps out into small the cockpit. Things are definitely different to how they were, everything is just unusual to her. The look of everything is so...dated. She misses home- actually, she doesn’t think there’s a moment in the day where she doesn’t miss home. 

It’s a natural feeling to her now, and it’s going to take some time to get used too, obviously. 

“Born ready. Where is he?” Natasha pulls up her guard, forcing her voice to come out strong and sure as her boss leads her to take a seat next to him. Fury pulls out a brick-like tablet. Oh yeah, she definitely misses the technology that they had. 

“He’s been spotted around by France. Yesterday he was in Ireland so he’s moving pretty quick” 

“How many kills in the last twenty four hours?” Nat adjusts the guns and weapons that are clinging to her belt, and that are sitting heavily on her thighs. She doesn’t intend to use them at all, but she’s got to be some kind of threat to him somehow. 

“Seventy-seven”

Her movements stop instantly, bile rising in her throat at the number leaving Fury’s lips. Goosebumps don’t take long to make an appearance on her skin, causing her body to shiver all at once. 

“All innocent?” 

“The majority of them. Some were dealers, maybe more but most are innocent” 

The sky is dark. And as much as Natasha is hating the fact that they’re doing this at night, something inside her is itching to get answers off Steve. Well, if they can track him down. 

The rest of the flight went by rather quick, to her dismay. And when herself, and the rest of the team file off the jet into a field next to a road, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“I think he’s close. I have a feeling that he’s here” Nat spins round on her heel, marching up to fury who is geared up also. A chuckle leaves his lips, as he pulls back the safety on one of his guns. 

“We will know when he’s close. Trust me” 

There’s something he’s not telling her. But she doesn’t pester him about it, instead she wanders off deeper into the field. The grass is high, tickling her thighs as she walks, her hands pull at the tips of her hair. Her eyes wide looking for any sign of attack. 

“Sir! We’ve got something” the yell from a STRIKE team member causes her to jump, her back now facing the woods behind her as Natasha watches the team huddle round a computer. 

Slowly moving closer towards them, not even a second later everyone turns around to face her. Terror on their faces. 

“What?” Whispering to herself, one of her hands reach for the batons sitting on her back as Fury starts running towards her, abandoning his team and heading straight for the red head. 

“Romanoff. Run. Move, now!” Fury’s voice holds something Nat hasn’t heard from him ever. So no one can really blame her when her breath starts to become ragged, not to mention her body seeming to freeze right there on the spot with tears forming in her eyes. 

She’s terrified. 

“Romanoff. That was an order, fucking run!” 

She ignores her boss, forcing herself to turn around on her shaking legs, ignoring her trembling lips. 

His eyes aren’t blue anymore, that’s the first thing she notices. There almost black, a kind of dark brown somehow. The blonde that was previously in his hair has now ran out, only covering the tips. 

But those thoughts fly out of her mind, when she notices the snarl occupying his lips falters the smallest bit when his eyes land on her. 

“Steve” her voice cracks. But she carries on. 

“Steve, it’s me. Come on, talk to me” he’s holding two knives in each hand. His belt is covered in guns, magazines and other things that Natasha doesn’t want to think about. Let alone how he has used them. 

Throughout her life, Natasha Romanoff has entered most missions unemotionally. It’s something that she learnt at a young age, to never engage or sympathise with her target. Because the kill won’t get done. 

When she joined the Avengers, she kept that trait. Deciding that it was the best way to go, because she needed to help her friends. She needed to help save the world she lived on. 

Thinking back, she faintly remembers the first time her emotions clouded her actions in a fight. Bucky Barnes, or rather, the winter soldier. She saw his face and the exact same times all of the memories of him being in the same Red Room as her came flooding back and she found it hard to stop. 

But she looked over to Steve, she looked over to the man who had to fight his best friend, and so she launched that missile right at the car Bucky was standing on top of. 

Then there was the time she had to fight against Steve, working with Tony only because she wanted to help the world and much less because she wanted to side with him. 

She went easy on Clint, and then she let Steve and Bucky go without even putting up a fight. No matter how much stick she got off Tony, the council and her team, she went with her gut. But then she was classed as a criminal for the next three years. 

But funnily enough, the assassin didn’t regret any of what she did. Although in this moment, she has a feeling she just might. 

The man standing in front of her is, or was, her best friend. And she’s not letting him go without getting through that brain of his, punching some sense into him. 

“It’s me, it’s Natasha. Talk to me, please. You don’t- you have to stop this” biting her tongue, she steps closer to him. He’s got a brilliant poker face, she’ll give him that. But still, he doesn’t move an inch. 

“If you don’t move in three seconds. I’ll make you move, lady” her stomach drops, hands tightening around the metal batons sitting heavily in her hands. As much as shes reluctant to fight him, she knows she has too. 

Moving forward, she pulls up her guard. Shutting off her emotions, her feelings and any doubt that she may have lingering in her mind. She takes the first swing at him, easily she gets a hit to his side, jumping back when he goes to swipe at her with one of his knives. 

They’re small but sharp and she’s got a headache even thinking about being cut with one. His eyes are hard, just as his jaw is. Nat can hear the gun shots from a far, aiming at him, just before she hears Fury’s command to stop. In case she is the one to get a hit. 

Her hair blows across her vision as she jumps around onto his back, her fist slamming down onto his head with the baton she’s got. His hands slide around her thighs, gripping them to throw her to the floor. 

She’s got a right hold on him, to she brings him down with her. The fall knocks her head abit, rolling onto her side to try and get away from him so that her vision can make its way band quicker. But suddenly a hand is pinning her down, his thigh coming across her throat to choke her. 

Natasha can feel the air shortening inside of her body, her face burning up uncontrollably in seconds. She looks up to the face of Steve Rogers, his eyes full of determination and no remorse at all. 

Pull yourself together, Nat. Just fucking do it. 

So she does. Reaching for the small knife in her belt, Nat grabs a firm hold of it, slamming it up into his back. The man above her collapses back onto the grass next to her, groaning and trying to reach for the weapon. 

Gathering all the air she can, trying not to delay herself so that he can muster up the energy to attack her once more, she springs up to her feet and bending down so she is level with him. 

Natasha doesn’t hold back with her punch, she swings her fist forward into his head with all the might that she has, hoping it will knock him the hell out. 

He collapses back but his eyes stay open, his hands still fidgeting at his sides. 

“Steve! Fucking stop this now. This isn’t you, what do you think Tony would think of this? Or Peggy? Just stop” 

He springs up to his feet, grabbing her by the collar of her suit and dragging her back against a tree. His fist slams into her side, as his knee comes up to wind her stomach. 

With her head lolling back against the tree, she catches sight of the Strike team, and Fury, fighting off other men dressed just like Steve. 

Element of Surprise. 

Whoever did this, knew that they would come here. So Nat moves. Lifting her leg to tighten around his torso, she swings herself round to sit on his back, stuffing her widows bites between his neck and shoulder. She can feel the electric course through her own body just as it does with him. 

Sending them both to the floor in a heap. 

“Romanoff” 

It could just be the trick of the mind. But over the sound of her thumping heartbeat, and then both scrambling to sit up, Nat thinks she hears him mumble her name. But her walls are up and she needs to her through to him. 

The each of them lift their fists at the same time, running towards each other they clash once again, earning a good few punches to his eyes and his torso just as his own land on her head. 

She can barely make out her surroundings before she collapses, feeling the blood rush to her brain in an instant.   
Trying not to lose consciousness, keeping her eyes open, the last thing that Natasha sees is the glare of her best friend. Before it clouds over with tears, and darkness. 

 

 

 

When her eyes open again she has no idea where the hell she is. It’s still dark, so she figures she can’t have been out too long, or long enough for her to have got too far. 

Sitting up with a wince, feeling the bruises from around her neck and her torso already, she looks around. A cold breeze breaks through her hair, making her tremble for a quick second. 

It looks as if she’s been dragged into some abandoned wooden cabin. It’s small, full of old wooden furniture and bags that are coated with a layer of dust. She looks down, finding that she’s been tied to the bottom of a metal, rusty bed frame. It creaks loudly the moment she moves her arm, trying to break the handcuffs that are hanging around her wrists. 

If she hadn’t already taken a few too many hits from that total dickhead, then she thinks she could have probably broken these quite easily. 

“Hello?” 

No answer. 

“Can someone hear me?”

No answer, again. 

“Okay well, I doubt anyone would have left me here, alone and unattended so I’ll just break these cuffs and I’ll be on my way now. Thanks for the great...hospitality” 

Rattling the cuffs against the bed, Natasha figures that if she makes enough noise, then someone will be in sooner or later. But also realising, she could probably pull the end of the bed off from the rest of it. 

It’s on it’s last legs anyway. Nothing to worry about. 

“Fuck. Move! My god” she pushes her feet against the floor, being careful not to rip her suit along with avoiding breaking her hands at the same time. She has no mercy for the bed though. 

Her breath is beginning to leave her lips in pants, upon hearing the bed creek but not deciding to fucking budge!   
“Ugh. Get me the hell out of here” yelling has never been something that Natasha has done to her herself out of being held hostage. 

But she would very much like to know, where the hell shes being kept. And with who. 

Giving up for a moment, she collapses onto the floor. Leaving her hands dangling above her as she lies her back onto the wooden floor. A shiver erupts over her body at the thought of how dirty this place actually is. But beggars can’t be choosers now, can they Nat? 

She lies there for what feels like days, but she knows it’s only been a few hours. Figuring she’s in some kind of woods, due to hearing animals squealing and screaming in bushes near by. After jumping a couple of times, hearing what sounded like a male wailing but it turned out to be the wind brushing through the creaking trees quickly. 

The Russian assassin turned to counting how many wooden beams were used to make the roof of this place, she counted eighty-seven at first. And then, when she ran out of things to do once again, she counted ninety one. 

So she gave up. 

Just as Natasha was about to close her eyes, taking note that there was in fact no one else here with her, the door opened. 

First of all, she yelped. Jumping off the floor and backing herself into the metal bed frame, ignoring it digging into her back. 

Second of all, as soon as she noticed who had walked in, she felt her heart stutter. 

“Thor? What the hell are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooo this is my first Romanogers fic and at the moment I’ve only wrote the prologue (which I hope you all liked!). Other chapters will be way longer than this one so not to worry. I’ll definitely update as much as I can I’m so excited to write this fic! Please comment and kudos if you want it always helps with my confidence! Thank you so much for reading! All love, El x


End file.
